


Scotch Tape Disaster

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel doesn’t know how to wrap presents.





	Scotch Tape Disaster

You were headed out of the kitchen at the bunker, clutching your hot chocolate close to your chest. The warmth from the mug was seeping into your fingers, putting a soft smile on your face.

As you headed down the hallway, you heard shuffling in one of the rooms.  Suddenly cautious, as Sam and Dean had left for a hunt earlier that day, you silently opened a trap door in the wall to trade your mug for a gun.

You heard muttering as you got nearer to the room, and your eyebrows pinched at the sound.  Did one of the boys stay home after all?  Hadn’t they left hours ago?

Still cautious, you reached the door, maneuvering yourself so that the gun and your eyes could sweep the room first, ready to attack if there was a stranger in the bunker.

 _3-2-1_ , you counted down in your head, before swinging the door open.  You let out a sigh of relief and lowered your gun as you saw who was inside.

“Castiel!” you reprimanded. “You scared me half to death, I nearly shot you!”  You turned back to the hallway to trade your gun for your hot chocolate again.

Castiel’s voice followed you, “Y/N, you know that if you had shot me, I would have been fine.”  You stood in the doorway once more, observing the state of the room – or rather, the state of Cas.  “It might have done me a favor though, as I am having some trouble here.”

You laughed at his understatement.  Cas was standing in the middle of the room, table in front of him.  On the table were at least three different types of wrapping paper, all in various states of unroll and wrinkle.  There were two parcels that had been somewhat-wrapped, but had so much tape on them that you couldn’t even tell which paper had been used.  

Cas himself had scotch tape and bits of paper all over himself – his hands were covered in pieces of tape, his trench coat was only about half visible because of the paper. His hair had a few pieces of tape stuck in it.

“I just have one question,” you began as you walked toward him.  “How in Chuck’s name did you get tape in your  _hair?!_ ”

You began to pick bits of paper and tape off of Cas, bringing a wastebasket toward the table to dispose of the pieces.  “I am attempting to wrap the holiday presents I procured for you and the rest of the group, as I understand is customary,” Cas spoke, as he stood still to allow you to preen him.

“I have been unable to understand the mechanics of actually  _wrapping_  these gifts, especially so that they look the way they do in pictures and advertisements.”

You laughed at Castiel, feeling bad for the angel.  Of course he had never wrapped presents before – this was the first holiday season that you were exchanging gifts within your dysfunctional family unit.

“Well Cas,” you answered, “I will teach you how to properly wrap presents.  I haven’t wrapped mine yet, so we can get them all done together, yeah?”

You smiled at the sigh of relief Cas let out.  “Thank you, Y/N.”

You finally got the last of the pieces off of Castiel and his coat, so you backed away to survey the table.  “I’m going to go grab what I need to wrap.  While I’m gone, do your best to roll this wrapping paper back up so they’re all in tubes, and tear the paper off of what you’ve already done – we’ll re-do those so they look nice.”  Cas nodded and got to work, so you headed to your closet to grab the gifts you had for all of your friends.  You left Cas’s gift behind, not wanting him to see what you got him.

You got back to the room and saw that Cas had cleaned up (thank Chuck) and was ready to work once more, with a more excited look on his face.  He had one of his poorly wrapped gifts still in his hands, and he looked at you intensely.  “This is your gift, so I am not re-wrapping it.  It’s a surprise.”

You smiled at him. “Of course, Cas.  I think you should leave it like that – when I open it, it will be a memory of our day here, and your scotch tape disaster, in addition to a gift!”  Cas nodded in acceptance, a small smile on his face as well.

“Now, let’s get started,” you said, picking up a square present of your own to wrap.  “Grab that one, since it’s a box.  Boxes are easiest, so I’ll teach you how to wrap them first.”

Cas followed your step-by-step instructions well, not getting any tape or spare bits of paper stuck to himself this time around.  His first wrapped present was pretty good, and he got better with each gift.  Once he finally understood the mechanics of wrapping, he did a pretty good job, and was even able to adapt the wrapping process with his oddly shaped gifts, like the sorting hat he had gotten Charlie and the wine he had gotten for Jody.

After an hour of wrapping, all of your presents were done.  You high-fived Cas at the accomplishment (a human action that he had  _finally_ picked up after you made him do it so many times), and the two of you moved all the gifts to the tree that had been placed in the den.

You sat down on the couch, somewhat exhausted, and observed the room.  Castiel disappeared for a moment, only to return with two fresh, steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and you sat together talking and drinking, happy with your success from the day.


End file.
